


Mischief

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mischief, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: He stopped when he saw the pair sprawled out, under six pizza boxes and a green duvet, sleeping. There were chocolate wrappers all over the bed, and a red jacket that Tony had never seen. The two were entangled with each other and Klaus' head was on Loki's chest, his blond hair covering his face."If I didn't know what mischievous little shits they both were, I'd say they looked adorable."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Mischief

A quiet afternoon at the tower was suddenly ruined by the loud clap of thunder that echoed through the city. Followed by the blinding lights of the bifrost signalling Thor's return after almost a year. Tony made his way to the common room to greet the god, only to find he was not alone. He brought his brother, again.

Much to Tony's annoyance, every time Loki was here, him and Klaus got up to no good. Last time he was there, they wound up hustling a mob boss and pissing him off. Tony just hoped that they weren't staying long, because he did not want Klaus around Loki anymore.

It wasn't like he could separate them, he tried his hardest, but after the first three times he realised their bond was a lot stronger than anyone anticipated. Klaus was the first person that saw what Loki really was and didn't care. He was there for him in ways the god would never let Thor. In the first few hours they were together, Klaus knew things about Loki no one did, and vice versa. 

They were inseparable.

Tony could only hope Klaus stayed at college instead of coming home today. But Tony knew that would never happen. He didn't even know why he was paying for Klaus' dorm room when the boy only used it, after a party, or a long practice. Which amounted to like twice a week. 

When Thor saw him, the beefy blond spread his arms, and plastered on that signature grin. "Man of iron! I have missed you dearly. Where is everyone else?"

Loki kept quiet, as he usually did, and stood behind Thor, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Like he wasn't itching to ask the question. Like Tony didn't notice his eyes flitting around the room. 

"Half of the team are on a mission, Bruce is in his lab somewhere, Bucky and Nat left to get dinner, and Klaus is at school. I think his classes are finished, but I don't know if he's coming home tonight or not." Tony prayed in his head that Klaus did not come home tonight, as much as he loved the boy, he couldn't bare a heart attack. The mischief those two got up to was insane. He didn't need them pissing off another mob boss, or worse.

Just as he spoke, the elevator doors opened and Klaus walked out. He was on his phone, rapidly typing, his bag slung on one shoulder, and he was drinking something very pink.

"Hey dad. No practice today, and I didn't feel like going to my last lecture so I came home early." He didn't look up from his phone, so he didn't see Loki or Thor. He was walking toward his room, and Tony was praying that he didn't look up from his phone. But Thor just had to ruin everything.

"Klaus! It's so good to see you!" Thor walked over to the startled boy and embraced him into a tight hug, "You've gotten so much bigger since I last saw you. You were a toothpick like Loki, and now there's so many muscles."

"You cut your hair." Klaus combed his fingers through the God's short hair, "It suits you."

"Thank you, little one."

There was a scoff coming from behind Thor, Klaus froze and slowly looked behind the god. A wide grin breaking out on his face.

Tony sighed and walked off to the bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. As he heard Klaus squeal and drop something, Tony downed his drink and poured himself another. He felt Thor come to stand next to him.

"Loki promised to behave this time, hopefully we have nothing to worry about this time."

"Why couldn't you leave him in Asgard?"

"He would've thrown one of his tantrums if I didn't let him see his best friend. I don't need Asgard getting destroyed. We'll keep an eye on them this time." Thor pat him on his shoulder and turned around, "Crap."

Tony turned around and saw that neither Loki or Klaus was in the room anymore. "Oh Christ." 

_________

"Since we're banned from like all the good places, I found this art gallery really far from anywhere we've been thrown out of. They have this fancy party tonight, a bunch of rich, old people are going to be there. What do you think?" Klaus was digging around in his closet, while Loki sat on his bed. 

"Of course we're going, I would not miss that for the world. It's time we settle this once and for all." 

"Hell yes." Klaus held a ripped black shirt to his torso and turned around, "What do you think? Is this too ratty?"

"Oh it's perfect. Do you have any black nail polish?" 

"Yeah, it's in my bag. My friend Mandy borrowed it last week, and now it's kind of lumpy, so I have to get a new one." 

Loki took it out of Klaus' bag, "It'll do." 

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." 

It was Bucky, and the man choked on air when he saw Loki sitting on Klaus' bed painting his nails. "Loki! Hi, I...I didn't know you were here. When did you get here?" 

"Approximately two hours ago." 

Klaus walked out of his closet, shirtless, wearing fitted, black dress pants and his batman socks. Bucky frowned, "Where are you guys going? It's a school night. Don't you have school tomorrow, Klaus?" 

Klaus raised his eyebrow at Bucky's hesitant tone, he sounded almost worried, "What's up with you? You already know I don't have classes on Thursdays."

Bucky cursed himself. This was horrible, Loki and Klaus, together. Separated they were fine, Klaus was more careful about the situations he put himself in. But together, it was hell. The first time they met, they somehow ended up being chased by a mob of angry clowns, then disappeared for six hours. They would never tell him what happened, but always laughed when it was brought up. 

The second time they hung out was probably the worst one. For Bucky and Tony, that is. Klaus almost gave them a heart attack when he and the young God jumped into the lion pit at the zoo. No one knows why.

The other times weren't as bad, but the last one was bad for everyone involved. Neither Bucky or Tony knew what happened but they had a vague idea. All they knew was Klaus hustled an infamous mob boss, winning a valuable gold ring in a poker game, and Loki slept with his wife. Tony had to run on a few strings to get him arrested before he killed Klaus. After that while thing, Thor agreed that their separation should be longer, barring Loki from using the bifrost without his permission, and blocking off all hidden passage ways.

That was a year ago, and now he's back. Bucky should have known this day would come but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

Bucky tried to look relaxed, "So, where are you guys going?"

"Art gallery. The new one in Brooklyn, there's some new artist that's famous for painting naked people. Don't know his name, my roommate was telling me about him, and I have to check him out." 

"That sounds like something Steve would like. Maybe you should take him." 

Klaus snorted, "Pops, are you on crack or something? Steve's on a mission with his boyfriend." 

Bucky frowned, "Sam and Steve aren't dating." 

"And I'm Santa Claus. I might not 100% understand all of the social cues, but I know when two people are doing it. And those two aren't exactly subtle." Klaus put on his shirt, while Loki dug around in the closet for something to wear. 

"I could go with you, we could get Tony to tag along and make it a whole family thing. What do ya say?" 

Klaus looked toward Loki who shrugged, "It's fine."

"It starts in three hours." 

______

"This was a great idea babe. Hopefully, they don't get into any trouble tonight. We just have to keep our eyes on them at all times. If anyone told me having a teenager would be this stressful, I would have thought they were lying." Tony squeezed his champagne glass with anxiety.

Klaus and Loki were innocently looking at the art, and charming all of the snooty old people who looked down at them before they started talking. Bucky was beginning to suspect that was why they dressed like that. Klaus wore an old ripped, guns n roses t-shirt, with black dress pants and combat boots. Loki wore a black, long sleeve, button down shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up, they were tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans and combat boots. Each of their hands decorated with gold rings and black nail polish. Neither of them ever dressed like that. 

"They're up to something." 

"I know, but I don't know what." Tony wiped sweat from his face, his mind was riddled with different scenarios, each of them equally horrible. 

"What if we're just overreacting and they just came here to look at naked people?" Bucky offered. 

Tony scoffed, "And I'm Santa Claus. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid, keep your eyes on them at all times." Loki and Klaus were admiring a sculpture now, drinking champagne and laughing with an older man. 

"This should not be that hard. What's the worse that could happen?"

Suddenly, the power went out and the gallery was pitch black. There were a few gasps of surprise, and one or two screams, which may have come from Tony.

"Jamie, why would you say that? Jesus Christ, they probably did this. I'm going to kill them." 

The lights turned back on and the owner of the gallery came out, "Sorry about that, the fuse box cut out. We don't know why, but we're working on it. Sorry for the inconvenience, enjoy the rest of your night." 

"Thank god. It's getting late, I think it's time we go home. Don't you think so Jamie?" 

"Yeah, let's get the... Tony? Where's Klaus? Loki's gone too." 

"Oh come on!"

______

Klaus and Loki ended up getting kicked out of a night club after Klaus started a fight, and knocked a guy flat on his ass. Klaus stumbled a few steps, after the blow he got with a bottle of vodka, Loki didn't think he'd be fine for a while. Loki helped him up and put him to lean on a building while he looked over Klaus' injuries. 

"You look fine, aside from the black eye and the bleeding lip." 

Klaus groaned, "Fuck, my face is on fire. I'm never starting a fight with a guy that big ever again." 

Loki snorted, "We both know that's a lie, Sunshine."

Klaus shrugged, "You're right, Raven." Klaus pushed up off the wall, just as his phone started ringing. He groaned when he saw the caller ID, and showed Loki. "It's the fun killer." 

"Give it here. They call me silver tongue for a reason." Klaus laughed and handed it over.

"I'm pretty sure I'm better at bullshitting than you." 

"That is laughable." Loki answered the phone in that syrupy tone that could convince anyone, besides Thor, to do anything he wanted. Klaus stood by and listened to the short conversation. 

"You have a good night, Anthony." Loki hung up and handed Klaus his phone back. "Where to next?"

Klaus looked around and saw a building with a fire escape, he pointed up, "The roof?" 

Loki looked up and shrugged, "That would do. I could shout from the rooftops that I, Loki of Asgard, am the greatest petty thief in the universe." 

Klaus started climbing after his best friend, "Ha, you wish. And we're not gonna tie this time, that would be insane. Fourth time in a row? What are the odds?" 

"There is no chance of that because I'm clearly the best." 

"Your arrogance will be the end of you." 

They made it to the roof and settled down in a good spot. Klaus lay on the ground in his stomach, with his elbows propping him up and his feet kicked up in the air. Loki sat down with his legs criss crossed.

"You first, Raven. Empty your pockets." 

Loki followed and started pulling many things from his pockets, he lined them all up and listed them all, "Four smart phones, nine hundred and thirty dollars, seven silver chains, six gold ones, eight silver rings, two gold ones, three pairs of earrings, and bubble gum. Your turn." 

Klaus sat up and emptied his pockets, lining them up exactly as Loki did, "This jacket that I'm wearing is obviously number one, I also got four phones, six hundred bucks, a hotel key card, seven gold rings, nine gold chains, one pearl necklace; from that old hag who called me a hooligan, a couple nipple rings, and some breath mints." 

Loki frowned, "How on earth did you get a nipple ring?"

"Got it from the guy that was grinding on me like ten minutes ago; he didn't feel a thing." 

"I feel like you won because of that." 

"Are you kidding me? You got earrings, I tried and the lady almost caught me." 

Loki rolled his eyes, "I guess this is another tie." 

"We need a bigger challenge." Klaus gasped when he looked at the key card, "We can go to a hotel and see who can get the most shit from the snack bar, inside the rooms, that are locked. No powers."

"Which hotel?" 

"We could go to different ones. We have two hours, then we'll meet back here and see who's the winner." 

They both started picking up their stuff.

"Obviously, it shall be me." Loki announced.

"We'll see about that after I kick your ass, Raven." 

_________

"At least we got chocolate out of it." 

Klaus hummed and rest his head on Loki's shoulder. "It's insane how we keep tying." 

"We are equally matched it would seem." Loki finished his snickers bar and opened another.

"Which should be impossible, you're much older than I am and you've been training your entire life. I haven't done this since you were last here and I haven't trained since I was fifteen. There is no way we should be equally matched. Unless you lost your touch."

"How dare you think that? I haven't lost anything, you're obviously a lot better than you give yourself credit. Which is probably true. You don't think very highly of yourself. I really hope that you find someone who can snap you out of that mentality, you're the most gifted midgardian I've ever met. You actually make me look forward to these trips with Thor. When I first met you, I thought you were going to be a bore, then you took me to that underground fight and we hustled everyone there. We almost got murdered that night, but it was the most fun I've had since I fell from the bifrost. You are my best friend, and that itself should make you feel like the greatest person alive, because it took Thor a thousand years to get me to open up, and you did it in two hours." 

Klaus sighed, "You totally lost your touch."

Loki groaned, "This is pointless. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

_________

"Adopting a teenager was the best and worst decision I've ever made. Klaus is the greatest, don't get me wrong, but my stress levels have risen to 1000% ever since I signed those papers." Tony sighed, "I regret nothing, but I'm putting a tracker on him when he gets home." 

Bucky slapped his arm lightly, "You will do no such thing. He hasn't seen his best friend in eight months, they probably just wanna hang out."

"What if they're in jail?"

"Klaus is smart enough to not get caught doing sometting stupid. They'll be here any minute." Bucky flipped through the magazine he was reading while Tony panicked beside him.

"Sirs, I would like to inform you that Master Klaus and Loki have been home for two and a half hours. They're in Master Klaus' room watching movies." 

Tony jumped out of his seat, "What? Jarvis, why didn't you say anything? I've been stressed for hours." 

"You never asked." 

"I am going to give you away one day, I swear." Tony marched toward Klaus' room while Bucky strolled behind him, "He's grounded, for life."

"Tony, he's nineteen, I'm pretty sure you can't ground him anymore." 

"Watch me."

"Don't you think you might be overreacting a little bit?" 

"Nope!" They made it to Klaus' room and Tony all but slammed the door open, "You guys are in so much..." 

He stopped when he saw the pair sprawled out, under six pizza boxes and a green duvet, sleeping. There were chocolate wrappers all over the bed, and a red jacket that Tony had never seen. The two were entangled with each other and Klaus' head was on Loki's chest, his blond hair covering his face. 

"If I didn't know what mischievous little shits they both were, I'd say they looked adorable." 

Bucky's sharp eyes caught something small on Klaus' left wrist. He narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the bed, almost gasping when he saw it. Tony was at his side immediately, and Bucky swore the man almost passed out.

"Is that a fucking tattoo?" Tony whispered.


End file.
